


Условные границы

by Izzy_Grinch



Series: College AU [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Assassins/Templars, Epic Friendship, French revolution reference, Friendship, Humor, LEZIO is the main one, M/M, Professor Leonardo, Rebellion, Romance, Rothfrye isn't even called by its name but is vaguely mentioned by Shaun, Secret Relationship, Watchdogs reference lol, ha, i mean it's Sade so i couldn't resist, other pairing are implied and hinted only, sry, student Ezio
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 15:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: Эцио готов двигать ради профессора Леонардо горы, друзья посмеиваются, а в университете власть, похоже, угодила не в те руки.





	Условные границы

Если, говорил Шон, отношения с преподавателями, по разумению Эцио, включают в себя не только опрятный вид и старательность на лекциях, но и дежурство за воротами после пар, ночевки не дома − и даже не у Дезмонда, − а также внезапное включение этих самых преподавателей в компанию, для них как минимум не предназначенную, − в _их_ компанию, − то он, Эцио, очень, _очень_ сильно заблуждается. Еще Шон говорил про хождение по исключительному в своей тонкости льду, оставив, наконец, в покое своды законов и университетских правил, которые только он один, похоже, и читал, но говорил это лишь в моменты, когда профессора Леонардо поблизости не наблюдалось. Эцио сердился, что ума и сознательности им пока хватает, Шон вкрадчиво переспрашивал, о каком вообще уме идет речь, а Дезмонд невпопад менял тему, потому что еще свежа была память и шрам на носу, − Эцио этим не гордился, но и виноватым себя не считал, − который достался ему за шутку: «_Bros_ _before_ _hoes_, чувак, как же так?» − когда Эцио променял их гик-вечер в пользу встречи с Леонардо.

− Для тебя, _testa_ _di_ _cazzo_, − рычал Эцио, пока их в четыре руки растаскивали Альтаир и Малик, − он _профессор Леонардо_!

− Можно просто Леонардо, − милостиво разрешил профессор, когда Эцио и впрямь пытался представить его обомлевшей компании не как официальное лицо университета, но по крайней мере как друга. Затея, впрочем, провалилась в силу всеобщей неспособности переступить невидимый барьер неловкости. «А как при нем ругаться? А о чем шутить? А вдруг он спросит про домашку? Не, брат, я пас». Дезмонд в тот день вообще только молча кивал и старался не моргать лишний раз, пока не прозвучал участливый вопрос о разбитом лице, − Эцио поднял брови, а Майлс вымучил из себя короткое «упал».

− Со смотровой площадки Санта-Марии, − добавил он чуть погодя, скорчился от пинка под столом и мигом исправился: − _На._ На смотровой площадке.

Но если даже в Майлсе, хотя и с оговорками, Эцио был уверен, оставались еще родители. Родители были настоящей проблемой. «Ты ничего не знаешь о настоящих проблемах», − заводил шарманку Шон: «Вот один мой приятель из Лондона...» − но никому не было интересно слушать истории про лондонских знакомцев Гастингса, и Эцио продолжал обмирать каждый раз, стоило матери начать разговор не с приветствия, как водится, а с профессора Леонардо, который «тут как-то заходил, звонил, спрашивал и передавал». Еще была Клаудиа, но она училась на другом конце города и была в основном занята собственными интрижками, и Эцио, периодически пенявший ей по этому поводу, задумался однажды, а не ханжество ли это и не превращается ли он сам в Шона Гастингса. Федерико, напротив, поначалу настроенный скептически, теперь был вовлечен в происходящее сверх меры, раздавал избыточные советы, о которых его никто не просил, давил слезу и Эцио − в объятиях, приговаривая, что рад за своего «_fratellino_ _stolto_, который теперь уж точно не умрет девственником». То были худшие минуты жизни Эцио, потому что делалось это обычно громогласно и посреди коридоров университета, под взглядами деканов, детишек с первого курса, осуждающе качавшего головой Шона или умиленно снимавшей их на телефон Ребекки, поэтому брата отныне он старательно избегал.

Конечно, кто бы что ни говорил, блистая сарказмом и остроумием, с профессором они продолжали видеться, и у Эцио появился маленький ключик с завитушками, и диван больше никогда не складывался, и сам он тайком притащил из дома пару тарелок, чтобы восполнить посудный дефицит Леонардо, и даже умудрился неоднократно приготовить что-то внятное на крошечной, почти декоративной кухне, где вместо приборов по ящикам лежали кисти и скребки, в стакане и надбитом графине виднелись кольца краски, а плита, чихая газом, норовила погаснуть каждые пару минут. В такие дни Эцио разрывался между клокочущим желанием высунуться в окно и прокричать о Леонардо на всю Флоренцию и одновременно сохранить эту тайну глубоко внутри себя, потому что профессору не нужны неприятности и будь он, Эцио, навеки проклят, если доставит Леонардо хотя бы одну. Леонардо неприятностей не боялся. Трудно представить, чтобы Леонардо боялся вообще чего бы то ни было; в глаза ничего не подозревавшей Марии Аудиторе он смотрел с легкой улыбкой, на Эцио, тарабанившего перед дремлющей аудиторией реферат по памяти, − с профессиональным интересом, а Ла-Ахада, первое время пихавшегося локтем на его парах и дудевшего Эцио в ухо, чтобы он уломал профессора войти в этом году в экзаменационную комиссию, иначе им всем не жить, журил с легкой насмешкой.

− Он, может, просто адреналиновый наркоман. Ну, знаешь. Как Ксандр Кейдж, − сказал как-то Эдвард, докуривая самокрутку прямо на ступеньках главного входа.

− Ты только что сравнил профессора с Вином Дизелем? − уточнил Малик. − Ты бессмертный, что ли?

Но Эдвард только шельмовато сверкал улыбкой и безнаказанно топал прочь. Эдвард тоже ничего не боялся, потому что думал, что родился в рубашке, и был на курс старше, и уже работал, − «пф, а мой фан-клуб где, я тоже работаю», сказал бы Дезмонд, − поэтому было мудрее − «ого», сказал бы Шон, − его терпеть. Работе его, впрочем, никто не завидовал, − только тому, что он использовал ее, как достойный повод слинять с философии или прошляпить нудный коллоквиум.

− Ты даже не знаешь, что в этих посылках, которые возишь. Может, бомба? Может, наркотики? Может, ты подставляешь кого-то? − время от времени пытался Шон.

То, с каким упорством он радел за их нравственность, заслуживало, конечно, медали и, чего греха таить, хорошего такого пендаля, но Шон был у них один, и с профессором Леонардо в комиссии или нет, без Шона их сессии превратились бы в битву на Ангьяри, в альтернативную ее версию, из которой Флоренция вышла отнюдь не победительницей. Впрочем, Эдвард на это пожимал плечом, или хмыкал, или звонко хлопал жвачкой, если вообще прислушивался.

− Да пофиг. Платят − и ладно, − он отклеивался от стены или сползал с подоконника, а потом выдавал что-то в духе: − Хочу апгрейднуть «Галочку», может, летом на побережье скатаемся. Го с нами, Аудиторе.

На самом деле Эцио вовсе не терпел и не сносил паршивца, а банально, самым нижайшим образом, с придыханием ему завидовал. Эдвард делал, что хотел. Это Эдвард мог бы голым высунуться из окна ректорского кабинета и разоткровенничаться во всеуслышание. Он, в общем, так и поступал, когда по Корсо деи Тинтори вдруг громыхали моторы и пятерка недружелюбных от слова «совсем» байкерских морд вносила сумятицу в размеренную жизнь университета. Однажды он развратно уперся коленом в кожаное сиденье и целовался с мрачным бородачом во главе колонны так долго, что все присутствовавшие выслушали от начала и до конца, как на Санта Кроче бьет полдень. Эдварду было всё равно, кто и что о нем скажет.

− Блин, Эд... у него же... Эд, у него же _борода_, − застонал Альтаир, минуту назад тормошивший их, чтобы они всё бросили и принялись гадать, сколько тому здоровяку в кожанке, сорок или сорок семь.

− Ага. И она очень кстати, когда у нас доходит до...

− Иисусе, Эдвард!

− ...заказа шотов в барах... − он недоуменно обвел перекосившиеся лица взглядом и продолжил почти на автомате: − А то я слишком хорошо и молодо... Погодь, а ты-то о чем? − и Шона после этого стебали еще неделю.

Были, безусловно, и плюсы. Основным плюсом, естественно, оставался профессор Леонардо, его сверкающие через всю аудиторию глаза, его любовь непринужденно болтать на три-четыре темы сразу, его поразительная рассеянность дома, − Эцио ляпнул как-то, на пару дней свинтив из семьи, что был «_дома_», и, понаблюдав, как прожитые годы проносятся у него перед глазами, едва успел ввернуть «у Деза», а Петруччо потом ходил за ним хвостиком и напрашивался в гости и поиграть на приставке; и поразительная собранность на работе, особенно на медицинских лекциях в другом заведении, куда Эцио пролезал мимо охраны и оправдывался, в конце концов разоблаченный профессором, что университетская анатомия у них просто ни к черту, − потом Леонардо сделал ему пропуск; и его задумчивая отстраненность, с которой он пробегает пальцами по волосам Эцио, когда снует по студии, и его собственные волосы, в которые Эцио погружается носом, и его смех, и голос, и тронутые лукавой усмешкой губы...

− _Che_ _diavolo__, __eh__??_ − Эцио отмахнулся от лаахадовской руки с салфеткой, и тот невозмутимо выдал:

− Промокнуть хотел. Утонуть, брат, − ужасная смерть, да еще и в собственных слюнях.

Среди других плюсов было его, Эцио, неуверенное, но верное движение навстречу выправлению оценок, потому что сносный год означал, возможно, полное отсутствие пересдач, а, следовательно, свободное лето, что, в свою очередь, давало простор фантазии и планам − _совместным_ планам, без Майлса, блудливых байкеров и вусмерть сгорающего в теньке Шона. И хотя у профессора месяцы каникул расписаны, фигурально выражаясь, по часам, − Леонардо никогда не вел ежедневников, не составлял списков и хаос в его бумагах царил страшный, Эцио даже не вникал, − они _оба_ рассчитывали по крайней мере на июль.

− Посмотрите, он опять это делает. Жалкое зрелище... Аудиторе уже не тот.

И еще, − в Дезмонда полетел пакетик сока, вскрытый, − _и еще_ Эцио теперь сравнительно меньше встревал в драки, − нос Майлса не в счет, ухлестывающие за Клаудией идиоты не в счет, попытки вырваться из хватки Федерико не в счет, − и даже некоторые преподаватели обратили внимание, что, впрочем, неровностей − пропастей − в их с Эцио общении не сгладило ни на дюйм. Потому что нет ничего страшнее, чем видеть, как смотрит на него застывший на пороге профессор Леонардо, когда у Эцио рассечена губа, подкрашен фингалом глаз или сбиты костяшки; потому что смотрит он всегда молча, без порицания, без осуждения, но с таким пронзительным _неравнодушием_, что Эцио каждый раз хочется взвыть, развернуться на месте и дать стрекоча, он так и сделал однажды, постояв немного у двери, прохладной под прижатым лбом, а после начал таскать косметику у сестры, и Эдвард как-то, спрятав окурок в кулак, растер большим пальцем его торопливую мазню на скуле.

Впрочем, ни то, ни это не помешало ему, памятуя старые традиции, снова загреметь в кабинет к синьору Лоренцо, на этот раз − за беготню по пожарной лестнице, и Альтаир компанию ему не составил, только потому что лез со скоростью черепахи, а когда долез, Лоренцо уже лично конвоировал Эцио выслушивать пространный выговор. Но, так или иначе, услышал он и то, что его ушам предназначено не было.

− Да ну брось, чувак, это бред. Снимать мерки? С кого, с нас? Со всех? Как вы это себе представляете? − Майлс отмахнулся соком.

− Слушай, Хэйтем − жопошник, с него станется, − Альтаир кое-как собрал в кучу маликовские конспекты и защелкнул блок мимо дырочек. − Не удивлюсь, если для гробов, а не для формы. Сессия не пощадит никого, что там ваш Джордж Мартин...

Мистер Хэйтем был − или, вернее, внезапно зародившись из всего плохого, что когда-либо думали и делали местные студенты, стал − проректором, и было поистине загадкой похлеще возникновения пирамид и Стоунхенджа, откуда только синьор Лоренцо брал такие кадры.

− В любом случае он не хуже Видика. Потому что видит бог, Видик был, видимо...

− _Шон_, − Дезмонд покивал, − это случилось. Твой лучший каламбур. Настолько лучший, что позволь нам больше никогда его не слышать.

С его появлением многое исчезло. Автоматы с ореховыми батончиками, например, хотя, казалось бы, он американец, с чего бы вдруг... «Это стереотипное мышление, от которого один шаг до расизма, и он _британец_», − заявил Шон, но тех, кто скорбно толпился вокруг пустого пыльного квадрата, это мало беспокоило. Диванчики в холлах и уголках для отдыха сменились стульями с прямыми спинками, потому что на уютненьком частенько укладывались спать, а большинство преподавателей мягкосердечно не будило сонь: Эцио лично наблюдал особенно промозглой осенью, как профессор Леонардо, тогда еще только «профессор» даже для него, раздавал им пледы.

− Это лучшее, что здесь было. Лучшее. Даже на тридэ-моделировании Байек сказал, что мы можем поклепать диваны и поиграться со светом. Мы игрались и плакали, бро. Байек плакал! Все плакали! − не на шутку разошедшийся Майлс вдруг ткнул в сторону Шона. − Спать на парте, между прочим, вредно для позвоночника.

− Работать барменом по ночам вредно для позвоночника. Он всего-то пытается вас дисциплинировать.

Присевший на краешек стола Эдвард щелкнул мятный пузырек:

− Вы с ним часом не родственники, а, Гастингс?

Библиотеку начали закрывать для свободного посещения во время лекций, потому что и там собирались любители послоняться, подремать в закутке или почитать Геродота вместо кропотливого вычерчивания соборных сводов, − хотя неизвестно еще, что тягомотнее. Выставку самодеятельности в виде вереницы картин на стенах, куда каждому разрешалось добавить собственные художества − в пределах разумного, конечно же, − прикрыли, а чуть погодя, после волны негодования, вернули в выхолощенном варианте, развесив копии депрессивных маринистов. Эдвард, со сложным лицом прохаживаясь от одной к другой, выдал наконец, что повесил бы парочку у себя дома; парочка пропала сразу после ланча, вместе с Эдвардом, а мистер Хэйтем с ледяным − леденящим − спокойствием явил из своих запасников им замену.

Но форма? Форма − это было уже слишком.

− Чего гадать, − Альтаир сунул тетрадь подтянувшемуся Малику и чудом уклонился от затрещины ей же, когда Малику под ноги посыпались мятые страницы. − Спроси у профессора, он-то наверняка знает!

Сильнее идиотских шуточек Эцио ненавидел только злоупотреблять своим неоднозначным − «_щекотливым_», как ухахатывался Федерико, − положением.

− Это... нетактично, что ли.

− Оп, то есть делать, что вы там с ним делаете, это тактично, а проявить... − Майлс пощелкал пальцами.

− Социальную ответственность, − скучающе подсказал Шон.

− Вот ее, − это типа нет? Ты ж его не результаты зачета просишь подтасовать. _Хотя мог бы!_

Эцио крестили безответственным, сколько он себя помнил − и наверняка даже в тот период, когда память его еще никуда не годилась. Безответственно было отказываться от поступления в финансовый, − родители до сих пор трагично вздыхали над узостью выбранной им специальности; безответственно шарахаться по лесам колокольни, закрытой на реконструкцию; безответственно покупать Петруччо сладкую вату размером с самого Петруччо; безответственно, очевидно, его поведение в отношении профессора Леонардо. Почему Эдвард, который посещал занятия с такой избирательностью, что некоторые преподаватели отродясь с ним не встречались, носил майки с вырезом лямок, достаточно просторным, чтобы через них свободно прошел весь королевский флот, и парковал свой байк рядом со скутером ректора, мол, «Галочка» всегда здесь стояла, а его табуретка появилась только в этом году», − почему при всем при этом Эдвард именовался _бунтарем_, а не безответственным, Эцио не знал. Впрочем, Эцио был вполне доволен словами «замечательная работа, Эцио» и «так рад тебя видеть, Эцио» − безо всяких там «без».

Профессор был рад и теперь, когда смахнул стопку листов в мусорное ведро и только что ногой подальше не задвинул. У него шкодливо искрился взгляд, выбилась прядь из убранных назад и аккуратно заколотых волос, а куртка валялась прямо в обуви, повешенная на пару сантиметров правее крючка с открытым тубусом. Иными словами, он был очень красивый − и очень виноватый, и Эцио, небывалой силой воли преодолев минутный ступор, прищурился и спросил, что это он там такое прячет. И если чего профессор Леонардо и не умел − так это врать. Скруглив уголки губ, он сказал:

− Ничего... особенного.

И бессильно выдохнул: «Эцио...» − когда Эцио запустил руку в мусор. На пачке документов имелся университетский герб, официальное обращение по полному имени и подпись внизу последней страницы − с размашистым крестом заглавной «Х». Эцио вчитался.

− Что это?!

Леонардо опустил плечи; он был прямиком с мастер-класса в вечерней школе, даже свет пока не везде включил, но никогда еще Эцио не видел его таким измотанным. Нет... _подавленным_. Профессор Леонардо был выбит из колеи.

− Официальный курс лекций, которому я должен следовать − без самоуправства, − он выдернул заколку из волос, чтобы чем-то занять руки, − без вольностей и не покидая здания учебного заведения для рассмотрения объекта лекции при непосредственном участии этого объекта, конец цитаты.

Это был край; дай мистеру Хэйтему волю, и он, наверное, систематизирует еду в кафетерии по цветам и калориям, но если ему удастся вогнать преподавателей − профессора Леонардо! − обратно в _общепринятые_ рамки... Эцио открыл было рот, чтобы выложить всё, что он думает об амбициях их, с позволения сказать, проректора, но осекся на полуслове − не слишком лицеприятном полуслове − и спросил:

− Но тогда... почему вы его выкинули?

На скулах у Леонардо проступил румянец.

− Потому что, Эцио... я не нахожу это увлекательным с точки зрения своего преподавательского опыта. И чисто человеческого, если позволишь.

− Хотите сказать, − Эцио шагнул ему навстречу, − что Хэйтем − душный зануда?

Улыбался Леонардо совершенно удивительно, будь то на парах, при встрече с синьором Лоренцо или глядя на вспорхнувшую от туристов стаю самых обычных голубей. Он бросил вертеть заколку в пальцах, и потянул к себе бумаги, и, когда Эцио не уступил, сказал почти с вызовом:

− Не хочу, а говорю.

Плотные листы пошли волной, впились в ладонь острым краем, а потом вдруг поехали, косо разделяясь на рваные половинки. Эцио отпустил свою под ноги, вторая с запозданием посыпалась туда же, и Леонардо, шагнув навстречу, прямо на разорванную печать и строгие увещевания, взял лицо Эцио в свои руки.

− Ну понятно, этот хрен пошел по преподам. Никакой Уфицци больше и открытых пар в садах. Всех поздравляю, все свободны, нам хана.

Дезмонд качнулся на стуле и едва удержался, когда тот поехал по паркету.

− Сказать по правде... до Бо́боли мы действительно ползем дольше, чем профессор рассказывает тему, да и доходит в итоге хорошо если половина курса.

− Любимая часть его лекций. С первого же года. Бэ четыре, топлю твой линкор, − Эдвард оторвался от чирканья на коленке и помахал мятой бумажкой перед Ребеккой. Он почти не тусовался с ними на перерывах; строго говоря, он вообще почти не тусовался с ними, но все ждали новостей по форме, и Эдвард остался из солидарности, − хотя ему, по большому счету, было плевать, так или иначе ничего носить по чужой указке он, очевидно, не собирался.

Едва по библиотеке по нарастающей пронеслось «_Buongiorno_, профессор Леонардо», все не сговариваясь уставились не на Эцио, как обычно, а на проход между шкафами, и поздоровались почти хором. Леонардо было достаточно только кивнуть в ответ на выжидающие взгляды; растрепанные Альтаир и Малик выскочили из-за полок ровно в тот момент, когда помещение огласилось общим скорбным стоном.

Вкушать свободу им оставалось до конца осени, и первая волна возмущений уже прошла, вылившись в гаденькие записочки − целую пачку ядовито-желтых квадратиков − на дверях ректората; ход, безусловно, отчаянный, но недостаточный. Они собирались эту дверь открыть.

­− Я слышал, он еще и Майка прижал, мол, слишком молод нас учить. _Молод_, − Альтаир покрутил пальцем у виска. − Кто-нибудь, скажите Аль-Муалиму, что он слишком стар, я заплачу. Дай десятку, Малик, по-братски.

Аль-Саиф положил в протянутую ладонь неоплаченный чек за кофе.

− Ты же знаешь, он ненавидит, когда его называют Майком...

− А я ненавижу эти его «вы должны быть благодарны прогрессу за то, что вам не приходится добывать мрамор _самим_, _в горах_ и везти _обратно_, _самим_, с_ гор_». Я благодарен прогрессу за быстрый вай-фай. Дез, вы опять пароль поменяли? − Дезмонд за стойкой молча указал на стену с приколотым листом и включил надрывно взвывшую кофемашину. − В любом случае! Что дальше? Слишком длинные волосы? Слишком густая _борода_? − он запрокинул голову на Эдварда, и тот, отстраненно посвистывая в горлышко пивной бутылки, ухмыльнулся.

Скульптура у Эцио, может, и не входила в список любимых предметов, но Майк для своих двадцати действительно был более чем талантлив, − по крайней мере, так считал профессор Леонардо, и Эцио, мучительно преодолевая необоснованную ребяческую ревность, во всём с ним соглашался, поскольку мнение профессора о чем бы то ни было полагал непреложной истиной. Если, говорил Шон, пытаясь пристрастить его к критическому мышлению, он тебе выдаст параплан и прикажет прыгнуть с аль-Монте... «Я прыгну», − без раздумий отвечал Эцио, потому что, во-первых, за просьбой этой наверняка бы крылся какой-нибудь сакральный смысл, а во-вторых, звучало это попросту очень круто. Даже круче, чем их план пробраться в кабинет мистера Хэйтема и умыкнуть эскизы формы с компьютера, чтобы все, наконец, осознали масштабы происходящего. И, может, еще удалить что-нибудь ужасно важное. Паролями обещала заняться Ребекка, Эцио должен был отвлечь, если потребуется, внимание на себя, остальным надлежало следить, чтобы Хэйтем не покончил с ланчем раньше времени. Что могло быть проще?

Впрочем, Малик в успешности затеи сомневался, а Шон так и вовсе пенял, что они перегибают палку и нет ничего смертельного в пошитой на заказ жилетке из хорошей ткани. А еще был третий.

− О, умоляю, вы хотите напугать ребятишек картинками? Не сочтите за грубость, но это походит не более чем на шаловливую диверсию. Корень проблемы − ваш господин англичанин, а не то, чем он занимается на правах власти предержащей.

Третьего никто не приглашал, никто не спрашивал и, говоря по правде, никто особо не знал, но вот уже с час он увлеченно слушал о студенческих дрязгах, подперев щеку рукой. Звали его Донасьен, был он француз, и больше Эцио ничего внятного о нем сказать не мог, − кроме того что, видя его впервые, лучше бы не видел больше никогда; взгляд у него был такой, что, казалось, вонзался прямо в мозг и высверливался с обратной стороны, из затылка. Знакомство произошло стремительно, под необычайно довольное гастингсовское: «Вы не поверите, _кого_ я нашел на Дуомо!» Эцио так и вскочил:

− Арно?! Чтоб меня отсюда и до Сан-Джиминьяно!

Дружны они были с давних пор, когда мотались − _иронично_ − с Шоном в Париж в рамках его дипломной работы: Гастингс в ту пору, похоже, собирался выпуститься года эдак на три раньше, а еще вполне возможно, втихую пописывал сразу две магистерских, на разные темы. Оставалось только дивиться, кто из руководства был настолько наивен, что решился отправить всю компанию «ассистировать» Гастингсу, потому что это была самая непродуктивная, самая раздолбайская − петлять от местных жандармов по крышам? пробраться в Нотр-Дам через незапертую дверь для персонала? заблудиться в сомнительном районе далеко от центра и спрашивать дорогу у куртизанок? − самая бессонная неделя внеплановых каникул за все годы обучения, после которой, правда, им пришлось-таки взять себя в руки и, перемежая часы прокрастинации с постоянным нытьем друг другу, разродиться пространными эссе на тему культурного обмена опытом. Хотя если решать, повторить это или просидеть полдня, слушая о том, что для понимания мрамора нужно мыслить, как мрамор − ну, или что-то в таком духе, − Эцио определенно выбрал бы первое.

Теперь Арно был в академотпуске, − и минуты две его за это громко ненавидели всем баром, − и путешествовал по классической Европе с целью развеяться, «Франция в печенках уже». Никто тактично не уточнил, кто же выступал его тур-спонсором, потому что то, как Донасьен держался или, вернее, как держал непременно хотя бы одну руку возле, вокруг, _на_ мрачном как туча Арно − талия, плечо, лоб, волосы, − и то, как Арно мучительно спадал с лица и огрызался по-французски, говорило само за себя, и в душе Эцио очень ждал, когда же Шон соизволит выступить с обличительной речью в их адрес и потерпит неизбежный крах.

Но Шон являл собой пример спокойствия и благодушия.

− Майлс! Стаут из холодильника и поставь _Queen_, а не этот свой глубокомысленный бред из одного аккорда.

Дезмонд стащил и швырнул фартук через стойку.

− Да вы задрали! Что вы тут все забыли?? − Несколько случайных посетителей в углу втянули головы в плечи. − Это вам не хипстерский кофешоп, какого хрена вы опять приперлись? Валите конспекты зубрить, дайте поработать нормально!

− Э, мы тебе кассу делаем, _stronzo_ _ingrato_! Местным не уперлись ваши американские штучки, а туристам тут тупо скучно.

Донасьен, глядя на него, облизал пену с кофейной ложечки.

− Ммм, быть может, не так уж и скучно...

− _Che__? _В смысле?

Француз закатил глаза.

− В смысле, дорогой мой, вам стоит заняться его любопытной личностью. Кто он, откуда, чем занимался раньше, до того как посетить сей чудный городок. У всех есть тайны, маленькие постыдные подробности, которые тщательно скрываются от других, − он оскалился, не мигая, и Арно рядом с ним вздрогнул и как можно менее заметно попытался переложить что-то со своих коленей.

Шон отлепил картонку от донышка влажного стакана.

− Исключено. Это подсудное дело, вмешательство в частную жизнь и далее по списку. Одному моему приятелю из Лондона так пришлось страну покинуть, без шуток.

На мгновение стало тихо, и только раннему Меркьюри показалось забавным ввернуть, что любовь всюду, куда ни глянь. Малик поднял брови, ожидая продолжения, а Альтаир потребовал:

− Из-за вмешательства?!

− Угумс. Вмешался в жизнь своего декана, как джин в куантро, и наоборот, − он отпил стаута и, пока Дезмонд за стойкой бурчал, что только отбитым британцам придет в голову бодяжить эту кислятину, основательно протер очки, забрызганные пузырьками. − Ну или как Эцио... только у декана еще усы были.

− Усы − это тема, − брякнул вдруг Эдвард и разулыбался, получив от Гастингса по ляжке.

− Иисусе, Эдвард, тебя-то кто спрашивал? И сними жопу со стола!

Едва ли коснувшись пола, он стек с застонавшей столешницы и с ленивым «двиньсь» рухнул к французам. Эцио поиграл желваками, но о сравнении промолчал; он надеялся, может, со временем выработать иммунитет ко всем подначкам такого рода.

− Ну, и когда по странному совпадению полыхнул деканат − сразу после того как бюджета ради сократили театральную студию при институте... они сели на поезд до Будапешта, а об остальном история умалчивает.

Торжественно обведя всех взглядом, он застонал, когда Майлс перегнулся через стойку и крикнул:

− А это идея, чуваки! У Эда бензин, канистры хватит, − спалим ректорат, и дело с концом, пока нам еще не конец!

− Поверить не могу... Мораль истории _вообще_ не в этом!

− Мораль переоценена, а поджог − проявление дурновкусия, − Донасьен закатил глаза. − Вам нужно брать глубже, − _«выше»_, упавшим голосом поправил Арно, но услышан не был. − Исторически за унифицированием внешнего вида определенных сообществ кроется куда как больше; мне, впрочем, казалось, Италии и Германии удалось, насколько возможно, от этого уйти.

Таким образом, пока они приводили свой стеллс-план в исполнение, Шон крутил пальцем у виска, и Альтаир, вместо того чтобы стоять на стреме в кафетерии, отвлекал Эцио эсэмэсками про Леонардо, который «оглядывается на наш столик, алярм», «вопросительно оглядывается», «потерянно оглядывается, щас подойдет», «оглядывается с подозрением, Хэйтем тоже начал оглядываться, закругляйтесь там», где-то между Арно, который умел, оказывается, материться одним только взглядом, и Арно, который река, писался язвительный памфлет о разрушительности, негуманности, неактуальности и необоснованности фатальных нововведений, − его анонимное распространение в университетских стенах теоретически должно подстегнуть студентов на массовые беспорядки, протесты и, как следствие, шумный митинг во дворе. На всё это, правда, требовалось согласование с деканом и подписанное им же разрешение, но смеялся Донасьен громче пьяных неаполитанцев в субботу вечером после футбольного матча: «Так и слышу, “одно разрешение на взятие Бастилии, пожалуйста, и горсточку пороха, если вас не затруднит”! Революция направлена на свержение режима, а не заискивание перед властью», − поэтому синьор Лоренцо пребывал в святом неведении.

− Боже, − Шон вернул телефон и, содрогнувшись, зашептал, стараясь говорить одновременно с профессором Леонардо, голос которого таинственным эхом разносился по залу Рафаэля, отчего сосредоточиться на ком-то конкретном из окружающих − особенно на Гастингсе − становилось всё сложнее. − Беру свои слова обратно, он − чудовище и, похоже, латентный ролевик: крой − как у формы американских колонизаторов. И... она что − _зеленая_? Это зеленый? Фотосинтез оскорблен одним существованием такого оттенка зеленого. Вот _это_ − зеленый.

Он ткнул в сторону Мадонны со щеглом, такой невзрачной, на взгляд Эцио, обычной даже, − Святая дева, сколько мадонн и их младенцев он повидал со времен первого курса, подумать страшно, − но такой насыщенной деталями, цветами, _чувством_, когда о ней рассказывал профессор Леонардо, который, заметив вскинутую руку, прервался и вежливо уточнил, что у Гастингса за вопрос. Леонардо сам был, как нарисованный, вышитый золотом на холсте или, может, солнечными лучами; с таких людей, наверное, и пишут ангелов, а великие мастера после клянутся навсегда отказаться от кисти, потому что повторить подобное им не под силу. Эцио смотрел на него не мигая, пока Шон самозабвенно плел что-то про пигменты, и внимательный взгляд Леонардо под быстро опустившимися ресницами вдруг уперся прямо в него. Эцио улыбнулся. Леонардо улыбнулся тоже, едва-едва, и внутри у Эцио что-то протяжно провалилось.

− Так значит, это и есть знаменитый «профессор Леонардо»? Так юн, так полон жизни...

Провалилось и холодно шмякнулось. Поджав губы, Эцио оглянулся; Донасьен − бог весть, как долго он стоял у него за плечом и ждал подходящего момента для ремарки, − тихонько хмыкнул и до конца лекции ни проронил ни слова, но его присутствие давило на Эцио, как небесный свод на приговоренного Атланта.

После времени было − только добежать до университета. Эцио задержался поискать в зале Арно, но тот, очевидно, всё еще не особо тяготел к музеям, Донасьен же, с другой стороны... Эцио подошел, когда у них с профессором уже завязался оживленный диалог.

− Разве вы не статьей своей сейчас должны заниматься?

− О, дорогой мой, всё успеется, и обличительные речи, и... − он выдержал паузу, неопределенно повел рукой и оскалился, − ...местные достопримечательности.

У Эцио непроизвольно сжались кулаки − раньше, чем он осознал подтекст, и ситуацию не спас даже сам профессор Леонардо, − он, может статься, и не заметил вовсе, что у них тут _ситуация_, только вежливо попросил его поторопиться на пары, потому что философ не слишком жалует опоздавших. А итальянцы − и это исторически сложившаяся традиция, − _не слишком_ жалуют французов.

До конца дня Эцио проходил, глухой к преподавателям, перемыванию костей мистеру Хэйтему и прочим радостям, которыми столь изобилует университетская жизнь, однако все тычки в собственный адрес воспринимал стократ сильнее. Профессор должен был вернуться, чтобы забрать материалы для вечернего выступления в библиотеке Медичи, но его всё не было, не было и не было. Малик качал головой: «Ты каждый перерыв бегаешь ждать под дверью? Он, что, его съест, по-твоему?» Эцио только угрюмо пожимал плечом и терзался дальше, пока не обнаружил дорогую сердцу аудиторию распахнутой, а профессора − судорожно выдергивающим на первый взгляд совершенно случайные книги из неустойчивых стопок.

Они были одни, и Эцио обратился по имени. Профессор, охнув, задел карандашницу, которая и в иные дни имела обыкновение падать, если он присаживался на краешек стола; Эцио бросился поднимать покатившиеся кисти, ручки и каллиграфические перья.

− Вы в порядке? Что случилось?!

− Эцио! Я _страшно_ опаздываю! − он смешно округлил глаза, демонстрируя всю глубину своего неподдельного ужаса. − Время летит с невообразимой скоростью в компании людей увлекающихся и знающих.

Эцио наткнулся пальцем на кнопку и понадеялся, что гримасу на его лице профессор примет за естественную реакцию на боль − не на слова, но тот и не смотрел даже, а искал, отвернувшись, что-то в ящиках. Эцио выругался одними губами.

− Вы провели ему бесплатную экскурсию по Уфицци?

− Это был абсолютно равноценный обмен знаниями. Впрочем, боюсь, я несколько уступаю синьору Донасьену в области... Ага! − он с ликованием вытащил на свет мятые листы, торопливо скрутил и сунул в задний карман джинсов, а затем, развернувшись на каблуках, приглашающе махнул ему. − Составишь мне компанию? − и беззаботно кивнул на беспорядок. − Брось, Эцио, не стоит, я соберу потом.

Эцио уставился на истерзанную грифелями линейку в своих руках, затем − исподлобья − на профессора, и тот удивленно изогнул брови, когда линейка отправилась обратно на пол, а Эцио поднялся и молчаливо надвинулся. Леонардо уперся ладонью ему в грудь, несильно, невесомо почти, но взывая к благоразумию, и часто заморгал, ошарашенный дерзостью поцелуя. Он ответил за мгновение до того, как Эцио отстранился, оставляя его, застывшего с закрытыми глазами и трепещущими крыльями носа. В ушах шумело. Эцио выскочил в коридор и едва удержался от того, чтобы сползти по прохладной двери лопатками; профессор присоединился к нему через минуту − очень долгую минуту − и, звеня ключами, чуть наклонился к его плечу:

− Прошу тебя впредь не забываться, Эцио...

Унимая колотящееся сердце, он ухмыльнулся:

− _Просите._

− Эцио!

Он позволил пихнуть себя локтем, и оба, сдерживая − или пытаясь, по крайней мере, − смех, припустили к лестнице, надеясь еще, может, успеть на автобус до центра города.

Кому принадлежала идея собраться следующим вечером, часов в десять, когда всё давно закрыто и никуда особо не сходишь, в ни много ни мало королевских апартаментах, снятых французами, Эцио не знал, но чуть ли не самому Гастингсу, который теперь с небывалым энтузиазмом включился в происходящее. Местечко было из таких, что, скинься все студенты с грантовых выплат, смогли бы в лучшем случае прокатиться на лифте до нужного этажа и обратно, в худшем − потрогать входную дверь.

Альтаир освоился быстрее всех, и Арно, с выражением тоскливой муки наблюдавший за гостями, буркнул «не советую там лежать», когда тот в прыжке завалился на подушки здоровенной кровати, а потом скороговоркой − «мне-нужно-выпить», когда Альтаир ткнул вдруг в тщательно затянутый на кроватной спинке измятый шелковый пояс и громко всех известил, чтоб уж наверняка: «Я даже спрашивать не буду». Впрочем, к мини − мега, скорее, − бару было не подступиться из-за Майлса, который, полностью отдавшись профессиональной деформации, выуживал бутылку за бутылкой, чтобы каждую сопроводить восклицанием восторга, или гнева, или пространной историей ее создания. Даже в пол-уха слушавший его Аль-Саиф сидел, уютно обложившись редкими книгами, − словом, никто не занимался тем, за чем пришел, и только Шон, честь ему и хвала, агрессивно, почти по-итальянски жестикулируя бокалом ослепительно породистой мадеры, пытался переспорить Донасьена на тему правок для написанного, и, судя по блеску снисходительной усмешки, править тот ничегошеньки не собирался. И можно было, наверное, быть ему, французу, безмерно благодарным за помощь, а можно было быть Эцио и на пару с Арно мрачно бултыхать полусладкое в бутылке. Донасьен, впрочем, в благодарностях вряд ли нуждался. Он глянул на них поверх крышки ноутбука, на каждого по очереди, и Эцио зло уставился в тридцать раз прочитанную этикетку, а Арно − в завешенное окно.

− Ну разве не очаровательное зрелище, вы двое?

Эцио отпрянул от руки, промелькнувшей перед самым лицом, но коснулась она только Арно и, потрепав за подбородок, удалилась вместе с Донасьеном в направлении кухни размером с банкетный зал. Предполагалось, что они устроят перерыв на ужин, после чего разойдутся; Эцио воспользовался заминкой. Он не хотел быть грубым, только _доходчивым_, поэтому француза, снимавшего тяжелые крышки с ресторанных блюд, взял повыше локтя _не слишком_ крепко.

− Делайте что хотите, мне плевать, но от профессора держитесь подальше. _Capisce__?_

Донасьен медленно повернулся и улыбнулся так, что пальцы сжались сами.

− Задача довольно сложная даже для меня в масштабах города столь крошечного, ты не находишь, мой милый?

− Значит, − он выдержал взгляд, но чувствовал себя заранее проигравшим, − вам придется постараться.

− Эй. В чем дело? Отпусти его.

Арно в дверном проеме смотрел на него − не Донасьена! − как на врага человечества, и это внезапное преображение было столь сбивающим с толку, что Эцио даже попятился немного. Существовал целый список тех, с кем ему не хотелось бы подраться ни за что в жизни: определенно, не с Эдвардом − и вовсе не потому что за ним стоял целый байкерский клуб и тот огромный тезка-бородач; точно не с Аль-Саифом, потому что однажды Эцио спросил, можно ли взять погонять его планшет к Байеку, раз сам он всё равно не идет, но Аль-Саиф так поднял брови, что Эцио, извинившись, всю пару провозился с собственным, работавшим на последнем издыхании, только затем, чтобы потом узнать, что поднятые брови означали нечто вроде «тупой вопрос, Аудиторе, бери и скройся»; и однозначно не с тем Лондонским Приятелем Гастингса, потому что _ох уж эти лондонские истории_. Арно он уважал. Арно был гордый, упрямый, а еще гораздо быстрее Эцио.

− ...Арно?! Ну точно! Арно, чувак, а ты байк водить умеешь?

Водить он, конечно, не умел, да и после некоторых раздумий все согласились, что бесценную «Галку» им Эдвард не вверит даже за теоретический миллион, которого у них всё равно не было, поэтому к чему вообще весь этот разговор. Но, так или иначе, его фирма экспресс-доставок была лучшей в городе, по мнению даже мистера − не к ночи будет помянуто − Хэйтема, если верить нарытому в проректорских файлах; и документы на подпись с окончательным утверждением обновленного внешнего вида для всех приговоренных он тоже собирался отправить «прямо, считай, нам в руки», поэтому отсрочь они получение бумажек на день-два... Только вот Эдварда и остальных ректорат знал, как облупленных, в лица.

Поэтому когда наутро по всему зданию прокатился вал похлеще тех, что мрачно висели в рамочках на стенах, и памфлеты сыпались, отовсюду крича заголовком «Помогите! В этих стенах убивают художников!», и сам синьор Лоренцо с побелевшим лицом читал одну из копий, сорвав ее с доски расписания, курьер-француз под шумок разжился бесценным конвертом. Мистер Хэйтем, с его слов, держался очень неплохо, даже когда Арно иронично пожелал ему «хорошего дня».

− Давай его сюда! Сожжем к чертовой матери!

− Господи, − Шон безнадежно прилег на парапет, − зачем я вообще подал эту идею...

Байек отменил лекцию, объявив, что моделирование подождет, но его компьютеры и принтеры открыты для всех, кто хочет распечатать транспарант и выразить свой протест буквенно, но − и по аудитории прокатился разочарованный вздох, − цензурно; поэтому они встретились на южной набережной, постоянно оглядываясь, будто за ними могла быть слежка или над университетом вот-вот грозился подняться столп черного дыма.

− Просто открой. − Эдвард небрежно запихал курьерскую куртку обратно под сиденье, − он никогда ее не носил, но Арно в ней казался убедительнее, − и гудком спугнул подобравшуюся к Гастингсу чайку. − А там как карта ляжет.

Они сгрудились вокруг Арно, каждый в меру собственных познаний раздавал советы «аккуратно» и «не порви», пока француз не огрызнулся, а затем, отпихнув их локтями, развернул листы. Во всей Флоренции на мгновение как будто стало очень тихо. Эцио рванул бумагу на себя.

− Я убью его!

− Не убьешь. Во-первых, это незаконно, во...

− Незаконно? _Незаконно?! _­− он потряс злосчастным письмом у Шона перед носом и впечатал ему в грудь. − Тебя нет в списке! «Незаконно», _porca_ _Madonna__!_

В конверте не было документов, только короткий приказ − даже не оригинал, а сканированная копия, как издевка, − на отчисление и отдельный − на увольнение. Кровь загрохотала у Эцио в висках так, словно вместо реки под мостом пустили железную дорогу.

− Пф... Расслабься. Никто не выпрет Леонардо. Это же... − Эдвард пожал плечом: − ..._Леонардо_.

Эцио сбросил его руку и уставился на собственное имя в перечне сразу за Альтаиром.

− Выпрет или нет, − Малик покачал головой, − как он узнал _про нас_? Эд − понятно, Майлс, я, допустим... а Ребекка? Что за «нарушение устава»? Он знает.

− Потому что я вам говорил − я говорил, что у нас тут не эти ваши _Watchdogs_, чтобы шариться по чужим компьютерам. Он мог иск на вас подать и оказался бы прав.

Эцио сгреб Шона за грудки и оторвал бы от земли, не вмешайся кто-то из компании, − он не видел, кто; он видел только скомканную бумажку, которая лишала профессора Леонардо работы. Поджог теперь казался не такой уж и сумасбродной мыслью.

− Вебка или камеры. Сто проц! Видик еще хотел тут ими всё залепить, помните? А?? А какие еще варианты? Этот хрен британский вас тупо видел − и слышал.

Ни о каких парах, конечно, речи ни шло: они вернулись в разверзшийся ад, стремительно заполняющийся двор и гудящие коридоры. Арно, постояв над разбросанными по траве листовками, набрал номер и сказал только «ты захочешь это увидеть»; Эцио же хотел только лишь найти профессора. Он ни слова не рассказывал ему, не втягивал и надеялся, что всё это обойдет его стороной, подспудно зная, что Леонардо поддержал бы все их идиотские, все опасные и безумные затеи. А теперь его не было в аудитории, и Эцио припустил в мраморную студию, а затем обратно наверх, заглядывая во все двери подряд, пока этаж не перегородила взбудораженная толпа.

− Мир свихнулся, брат! − Альтаир тащил за собой взмокшего Гастингса. − Знаешь, что задвинул этот черт? Аль-Муалиму? С порога? «Предвзятость и закоснелость ваших устаревших методов не имеет ничего общего с обучением». _Устаревших!_ Малик должен мне десятку, не видел его?

Они одновременно прилипли к окну, откуда всё выглядело уже на порядок хуже: места перед главным входом не хватало, и народ принялся громоздиться на забор, клумбы и даже на тщедушное апельсиновое дерево; Эцио не знал даже, что здесь учится столько, − ни одна сессия не могла похвастать таким наплывом. Потом он увидел профессора, и всё происходящее сузилось до точки в пространстве. Леонардо забрался на скамью и орудовал рупором, спина к спине с Байеком, который так экспрессивно скандировал что-то, что дреды его, также снискавшие осуждения проректора, начали, похоже, жить самостоятельной жизнью. Возле них было не протолкнуться, − зрелище страшное, и Эцио никогда бы снова не пожелал увидеть профессора окруженным таким количеством кричащих, разозленных и машущих руками людей. И никогда − настойчиво продирающихся к нему карабинеров.

Эцио слетел вниз, перемахивая через перила и сшибая всех, кто не успевал убраться с дороги. Вдоль стены, затем, оттолкнувшись от нее, в толпу, пока над головой не взметнулись и не пропали дреды. Он услышал настойчивые призывы полиции воздержаться от выкрикивания лозунгов и не усугублять ситуацию, услышал жестко перечащий им голос с французским акцентом, услышал спокойные объяснения профессора, а потом увидел, и точка в пространстве схлопнулась, − как их обоих, как _профессора Леонардо_ хватают за руки и пытаются достать Байека.

Возможно, Эцио кого-то ударил. Возможно, по лицу. Возможно, до крови. Его ударили тоже. По ту сторону ограды крикнул знакомый голос и с грохотом посыпалось домино припаркованных полицейских мотоциклов, отвлекая часть офицеров. Потом было много рук, − его собственные заломили за спину; и много ног, − его собственные упирались, ища, за что зацепиться; но действительно имело значение только то, что среди этого хаоса не было Леонардо. Леонардо остался там, нетронутый, а здесь, в тишине участка, был только он, Эцио, и скуксившийся в углу Арно. И уж совершенно точно совсем не так они оба представляли себе осень во Флоренции.

Эцио вообразил лица родителей: скорбно сведенные брови матери и сумрачно подобравшегося отца, который разразится потом бурей. Сколько дают за нападение на карабинеров, год? Два? Несусветных размеров штраф, ради которого семья залезет в долги? Клаудиа не сможет продолжать обучение, Петруччо − начать. Это и называется безответственностью? Он посмотрел на Арно. Выглядел тот подавленным и время от времени трогал ссадину на щеке. За разбитое полицейское имущество выплаты тоже, должно быть, немаленькие. Они одновременно вздохнули.

− Эти?

Он не знал, сколько они просидели вот так бок о бок; никто не приходил к ним, в коридоре было тихо, и только раз в одну сторону быстро, не взглянув на них, прошел охранник. Эцио думал, может, они заняты и разгоняют остальных; Арно предположил, что допрашивают близких; оба видели тюрьмы только в фильмах и книгах. Поэтому когда раздались шаги и голоса, они напряженно замерли и уставились из полумрака, не представляя, что от них потребуется. Полицейский пропустил вперед себя посетителя, и Донасьен, склонив голову к плечу, ядовито улыбнулся.

− Нужна, полагаю, необычайная прыть, чтобы изловить таких диких волчат. И бездна смелости, чтобы грозиться художникам, поэтам и, _о ужас_, архитекторам, верно?

− Синьор. Мы выполняем свою ра...

Донасьен указал на дверь камеры и отрезал:

− Побыстрее.

Их вывели в приемную залу, вернули вещи из карманов и оставили, не прощаясь. Эцио схватился за телефон, но пропущенных ни от матери, ни от отца не было, тогда как групповой чат попросту разрывало, и он принялся листать его в начало, только бы не видеть, как Донасьен берет Арно за подбородок, внимательно рассматривает царапину и мягко говорит что-то по-французски. Было совестно, адски неловко вдобавок, но он ввернул, наконец, помявшись, взволнованно-громкое «спасибо», Донасьен коротко кивнул, и они вышли, подгоняемые взглядами карабинеров.

Снаружи уже свечерело, в переулке тускло светили фонари, но профессора Эцио увидел сразу, и если Венеция уходит под воду годами, то он провалился тут же, с головой, не успев вдохнуть. Он понимал раздражение, злость, ярость, что угодно, но только не это _выражение_, не этот взгляд, не пальцы, мягко сжавшие его ладони, − всё то, отчего так невыносимо сильно хотелось рухнуть на колени и молить о прощении. Леонардо обнял его.

− Эцио! Никогда, слышишь меня? Никогда больше так не делай!

И всё, что смог он из себя выдавить, было лишь:

− _Mi_ _dispiace_, профессор.

Леонардо взял его лицо в свои руки; Эцио всё еще стоял на последней раскрошившейся ступеньке и ссутулился, следуя за прикосновением.

− Я говорю это не как твой профессор, Эцио.

Ладони у Леонардо источали мягкое тепло, но кожа под ними горела − каждый сантиметр от щеки до уха; ладони у Эцио были содраны с тыльной стороны, и он опустил их, ощутив внезапно, что не смеет дотронуться в ответ _такими_ руками.

− Прости.

Они шли домой в молчании, французы оставили их на полпути, и с оживленных туристами центральных улиц они свернули в переулки, где были только их шаги, только они двое. Эцио знал, что Леонардо вряд ли попросит его вернуться к семье на эту ночь, но с содроганием ожидал этого вплоть до тех пор, пока Леонардо не прикрыл за ними дверь студии. Оба всё еще не произнесли ни слова. Леонардо зажег торшер и вздрогнул, когда услышал свое имя. Эцио подался навстречу руке, потянувшейся убрать прядь с его лба, зарылся в нее лицом, прижался губами к пальцам, к ладони, к запястью.

− Эцио.

− Я просто хотел...

− Я знаю, Эцио, − он поцеловал его над бровью. − Ты заботишься обо мне, я знаю.

Они столкнулись носами, но не рассмеялись, как обычно, а только вцепились друг в друга, как будто иначе было не устоять, не удержаться на ногах, и наутро у Эцио болела им самим же прикушенная губа, а измученный Леонардо ощупью выключил будильник и сделал вид, что ничего не слышал, и Эцио, вместе с ним вставая ко второй паре, ухмылялся, когда Леонардо, сонный и неодетый, задумчиво жующий веточку базилика с наспех состряпанных бутербродов, не слишком убедительно напомнил ему:

− Надеюсь, ты не забыл, Эцио, что я не поощряю прогулы без уважительной на то причины.

− У меня уважительная. Более чем, − с удовольствием отозвался Эцио и наклонился поцеловать голое плечо, и они оба едва успели к _третьей_ паре, да и то лишь потому что вёл ее Леонардо.

Университет кипел еще без малого пару недель; в первые дни творился бардак, общими силами студенты накатали целый манифест с требованиями, − некоторые были смехотворны, некоторые были по делу, но так или иначе, одно основное было выполнено, и с мистером Хэйтемом они распрощались, а также со всеми его придумками и невоплощенными затеями вроде массовых отчислений и увольнений. О последнем Леонардо так и не узнал. Шон не упустил возможности попенять:

− А ты и без этого мог вылететь: очень умно бросаться на полицию. Как говорил один мой знакомый, не стоит смешивать личную жизнь с работой.

− Твой Знакомый-из-Лондона?

− Нет. Его отец.

Случившееся должно было, казалось, умерить пыл Эцио, но он ощутил внезапный прилив смелости и в один из ничего не предвещавших семейных вечеров рискнул заговорить о планах на будущее лето. Планы именовались «практикой с профессором Леонардо», и Федерико, по чистой случайности обнаружившийся дома, − планеты встали в ряд, не иначе, − за инспекцией содержимого холодильника, прыснул в бутылку сока.

− «Практика?» Это какая же, лол?

− _Искусствоведческая_, − процедил Эцио, и несносный братец, важно покивав, скрылся.

Родители против, конечно, ничего не имели, профессор был им как родной, и они собирались даже пригласить его на Рождество. И если и хотели они по старой памяти отправить Эцио летом к дяде помогать с бесконечным ремонтом, речи об этом не зашло, потому что, очевидно, влияние профессора куда как благотворнее дядюшкиного. К себе Эцио почти летел, но не успел еще выскочить из гостиной, как его настигло вкрадчивым отцовским:

− Два года осталось, Эцио. Это не может подождать?

Чувство было такое, как будто желудок, перевернувшись, прилип к позвоночнику, а тот одеревенел и покрылся льдом, максимально распрямляясь. Контрастно полыхнула шея, но Эцио как-то да повернулся. Отец поднял брови, Эцио − подбородок.

− Нет. Не может.

Целую вечность они только смотрели друг на друга, и Эцио готов был спорить взахлеб и, может, доказывать что-то со всем отчаянием и свирепостью, на какие был способен. Зашла мама − с непринужденным видом разлить вина себе и мужу и как будто невзначай сказала:

− Леонардо − хороший человек.

И тогда отец, прикрыв глаза, кивнул − самую малость, но так, что Эцио чуть не рухнул, где стоял. С дурацкой улыбочкой, которой позавидовал бы Федерико, он взбежал по лестнице, а затем в три прыжка скатился обратно и сдернул куртку вместе с крючком. «Я скоро!»

− Скоро у вас лицензию отберут за такие названия. И никакое это не «Падение Иерусалима», слабовато. Максимум «Упадок нравов в революционной Франции». Да и то...

Малик поморщился и вернул стопку пустой, пока Альтаир, распластавшись рядом, вытирал слезы.

− Не-нет, «Падение», брат, самое наст_охтыж_ящее. Падаю, Малик, держи, распорядись моим телом по совести.

Сам Эцио к барным шедеврам Майлса предпочитал лишний раз не притрагиваться, но наблюдать за фокус-группой − _подопытными _− всегда было увлекательно, особенно, когда начинались все эти «Дезмонд, ты чудовище» и «это амброзия, я, кажется, видел богов только что». Он оглянулся на рык двигателей, а увидел в дверном проеме силуэт Леонардо, подсвеченный гало по контуру.

− О, профессор!

− Добрый день, профессор!

− Леонардо, − кивнул ввалившийся следом Эдвард, и вся его разношерстная компания принялась шумно здороваться.

Эцио подумал бы, что никогда еще не видел их так близко, если бы взгляд его не был занят одним-единственным Леонардо, который неторопливо подошел и, коротко обняв, с интересом заглянул ему через плечо, заинтригованный махинациями Дезмонда. Тот тщательно выстраивал вереницу рюмок с одинаковым содержимым, после чего, пересчитав всех присутствующих, добавил еще одну, когда Эдвард показал два пальца и на себя.

− Профессор...?

Леонардо с сомнением посмотрел на Эцио, затем снова на Майлса, но в выражение его уже закралось озорное лукавство.

− А что это?

Шон наклонился понюхать, чуть было не макнувшись носом.

− Сто грамм опрометчивых решений и ни капли здравого смысла?

− Тебе бы книги писать, Гастингс. Я назвал это «Поездом на Будапешт»: важно, не что в нем, а с кем...

− О, ну точно как я и сказал.

Шон покивал и первым поднял ближайшую рюмку, за ним − столпившиеся байкеры, всё еще подавленный предыдущим опытом Альтаир, Ребекка, выкрутившая, наконец, сэлфи-палку на полную длину, − и все остальные, и Леонардо − в их числе. Дезмонд разразился тостом, в котором неоднозначно возложил на профессора все свои студенческие надежды:

− ...Раз уж вы теперь в комиссии...

Леонардо снисходительно улыбнулся.

− Сделаю всё возможное, − он приложил руку к сердцу, и сердце Эцио споткнулось на секунду, потому что он узнал собственный жест, − чтобы подобрать самые каверзные вопросы!

Под негодующие стоны, смех и дезмондовское «всем ни пуха!» стопки-«вагоны» взлетели и под дружное «к черту!», опустевшие, застучали по барной стойке.

**Author's Note:**

> Без college!AU кисти **Allahdammit** aka **Cuddleslut** этого цикла не было бы в-о-о-б-щ-е  
http://mrasayf.tumblr.com & https://allahdammit.deviantart.com
> 
> Bros before hoes (англ. сленг) − дружбаны важнее телок  
Ксандр Кейдж − каскадер и любитель экстремального спорта из боевика «XXX | Три Икса»  
Джордж Мартин − автор эпопеи «Песнь льда и огня», которая известна бесчисленными смертями всех/всего/всея подряд  
Джин с куантро (и лимончиком) − один из классических коктейлей в Англии  
Форма в учебных заведениях Италии − больная тема, потому что напоминает о нацистском режиме; так что, как правило, формы нет вовсе или она ооооочень условная  
Бастилия и порох − во время Французской революции Бастилию использовали, как оружейный склад, и протестующие ломились туда в первую очередь за порохом  
«Помогите! В этих стенах убивают художников!» − де Сад кричал то же самое в окно Бастилии, но про узников; он лукавил, конечно, в Бастилии почти не было пленников и специально их никто не убивал, однако считается, что его призыв в том числе побудил революционеров к действию  
Майк − '____' я не могла не... Это Микеланджело Буанаротти. И он правда сам носил свой мрамор (пока да Винчи прокрастинировал где-то на рельефе, ага)  
Watchdogs − серия игр от Юбисофт, где можно стеллсить и лазить по крышам в рамках современного мира. А, ну, и взламывать компьютеры.
> 
> ◊ testa di cazzo (итал.) − сукин сын  
◊ fratellino stolto − глупенький братишка  
◊ Che diavolo? − какого дьявола?  
◊ Buongiorno − добрый день  
◊ stronzo ingrato − неблагодарный говнюк  
◊ Che? − Чего?  
◊ Capisce? − ̶С̶м̶е̶к̶а̶е̶ш̶ь̶?̶ Уяснил?  
◊ porca Madonna − буквально «мадонна-блудница», по экспрессии близко к чему-то вроде «дьявол всех подери»  
◊ Mi dispiace − извините
> 
> Санта-Мария дель Фьоре − центральный собор Флоренции  
Корсо деи Тинтори − реальная улица, на которой, собственно, и стоит университет  
Санта Кроче − базилика неподалеку от университета; в ней похоронено множество выдающихся личностей, в том числе Галилей и Макиавелли  
Уфицци − огромная художественная галерея Флоренции, где в том числе выставлены картины да Винчи, Рафаэля и «Давид» Микеланджело  
Сады Боболи − громадный парк на юге Флоренции, за резиденцией Медичи  
Аль Монте (Сан Миньято аль Монте) − церковь на самом высоком холме Флоренции  
Дуомо − центральная площадь, где стоит Санта-Мария дель Фьоре  
Битва на Ангьяри − краткое столкновение Флорентийской республики и герцогства Миланского, эпизод из которого да Винчи изобразил на фреске, ныне утраченной ;__;


End file.
